


Come Along

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Stefan makes things easier for her.





	Come Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Surprise" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Caroline recognizes his scent now. She thinks it’s probably a weird effect of becoming a vampire, something she’ll have to deal with the more she changes.

Yet, it comforts her, knowing she can sense him, find him, and trust him. Instantly she does; Stefan is far different from his brother, so different he eclipses Damon and the stain of his memory on her mind, and it surprises her how much Stefan shines and cares so much in comparison.

The next time she sees him she’s excited. She tells him, “I controlled myself. I calmed down, and I didn’t kill Matt.”

He nods and congratulates her, but she knows by his cautious voice that she isn’t done yet, and she never will be. She’ll have to deal with this the rest of her undead life. But thinking of Stefan, hearing his words play inside her head, it makes everything much easier.

“Come on,” he says, sliding his hands into his pockets and tilting his head toward the forest. They’re going hunting, and Stefan has promised to help her learn his diet. Caroline hesitantly shuffles toward him, and he smiles at her, which immediately begins to lull her fears. She takes a deep breath, and Stefan watches her closely, and she wonders what he’s thinking.

Maybe he’s hoping, wishing, and rooting for her to succeed.

He holds out his hand, and she looks down unsure. Every voice in her body is screaming to oblige him - no second thoughts, no suppositions, and no regrets.

She steps forward, and she can feel the night encase them, drawing them into the shadows and welcoming them home.

Far from the forest Elena is sleeping in her bed soundly, unknowingly, and as Stefan leads Caroline forward protectively, she delights in the cool softness of his hand.  



End file.
